Hermanos y Pareja
by AlitzelKagamine
Summary: Rin y Len, completamente diferentes, pero iguales, hermanos y... ¿Pareja?. Crearán escenas de romance incestuoso, celos y drama, harán de todo por ser felices juntos sin ser descubiertos, pero... ¿Podrán lograrlo?. **Lemmon e incesto**


Hola! Este es mi primer FanFic, por lo que les agradecería cualquier sugerencia o comentario :3

Espero que lo disfruten! :'D

* * *

Ella era bella, tan frágil como una rosa, venía de una familia millonaria, pero había crecido con muchos problemas familiares que la hacían sentir muy deprimida, a tal grado que incluso algunas veces había llegado a pensar en el suicidio.

A pesar de todo esto, siempre sonreía y era buena y amable con otras personas, algunos la envidiaban por su economía, y porque nunca nadie la había visto llorar o molestarse por algo o con alguien en público, era conocida como "el ángel caído del cielo".

Él, era un chico algo violento, pero amable, siempre intentaba proteger a su hermana y siempre estaba con ella cuando se sentía deprimida. Siempre se molestaba con todos por cualquier cosa que intentaran con su "hermanita". Todos le decían "el demonio de los celos", pues para ellos, se portaba como tal.

-Rin… Ya no estés triste, él no te merecía. -Dijo Len tratando de calmar a su hermana.

-Es que… Me duele que haya sido capaz de engañarme, y más con mi "mejor amiga". - Contestó Rin cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

\- ¡Basta! Te han hecho sufrir bastante, ¡Iré a partirle la cara a esos dos idiotas!

-No, Len, está bien, esto fue mi culpa, no debo de ponerme triste, esto es algo normal, Kaito no pudo evitar acercarse a ella… -Dijo Rin, resignada.

\- ¡Que rayos estás diciendo? Él se fue con esa tipa de la esquina, sabiendo que tú lo amas, eso no es normal, y si en verdad te quisiera nunca lo habría hecho.

-Len, te digo que está bien, no importa ya, porque, mira, yo, no soy alta, no soy tan delgada, y no tengo tantas curvas como Miku, entiendo que Kaito no se haya podido resistir a sus encantos, no creo que, si le damos a escoger a un hombre entre Miku y yo, vaya a preferirme a mí, ella es mucho más bonita que yo…

-Rin, no sabes cómo odio que te auto-insultes de esa forma, para algunos no serás la más bonita, pero para mí lo eres, y si lo preguntas, te prefiero mil veces a ti, que eres tan tierna y linda, que a personas como Miku, que se venden para conseguir lo que quieren… -Dijo Len abrazando tiernamente a Rin.

Se quedaron así por mucho tiempo, hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos entre las sábanas de la cama de Rin.

-Mhmm… (*L-en… ¿¡L-Len?!... ¿¡Qué haces!?*) -Pensó Rin al darse cuenta de que, su hermano… ¡La estaba besando!

*Dos meses antes…*

-Rin, no sabes cuánto te amo, pero no puedo decírtelo, no, porque eres mi hermana, nunca podríamos tener algo, y si sucediera, nadie lo aceptaría… -Dijo Len algo deprimido sentándose en aquel árbol como todos los días.

Kaito, quien pasaba por ahí junto a Miku, escuchó las confesiones del rubio mientras este creía estar solo.

-Vaya, vaya, (Acercándose a Len) pero miren a quién tenemos aquí… Es el famoso demonio celoso…

-K-Kaito... ¿No deberías estar con Rin? Dijo Len nervioso, dándose cuenta de que Kaito abrazaba a Miku por la cintura.

-No te asustes pequeño, que no le diré nada a MI Rinny, por un pequeño precio…

\- ¡¿Q-Qué!?

-Mira, este es el trato, yo no le digo nada de lo que dijiste, y tú no le dices nada de esto… (Besa a Miku).

-P-Pero… ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a Rin!? ¡Ella te ama!... Gritó enfadado, a punto de golpear al "novio" de su hermanita.

-Eh, no grites… ¿O acaso quieres que se entere de todo esto?, no, ¿verdad? Tan sólo imagina su rostro, lleno de lágrimas, al saber que yo la engaño con Miku, Teto, y con tu supuesta novia Neru… Ahora piensa, aparte de eso, que por casualidad alguien le diera la noticia de que su hermano la ama… Se destruiría su imagen de Ángel, se burlarían de ella por la eternidad. ¡Qué escándalo!

-E-Está bien… acepto tu trato… no le diré nada. Dijo Len, derrotado y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Buen chico… Ahora, si nos disculpas, Miku y yo tenemos asuntos de amantes que atender. Se burló Kaito con todo el descaro posible.

Desde ese día, Kaito le demostraba a Len todos los días, cómo engañaba a Rin con sus "amigas", sabiendo que éste, no lo resistiría por mucho tiempo.

Len pensó que la única manera de ayudar a su hermana, sería olvidar sus sentimientos por ella, y así, enfrentar a Kaito sin que él lo sobornara.

Intentó por días y semanas, pasó un mes incluso, pero Len, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a su adorable Rin. Así vivió por unas semanas, hasta que se hartó de ver como Kaito se burlaba de él y de su hermana.

-R-Rin… Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Está bien Len, vamos. –Dijo la chica, sonriente, como de costumbre.

-Rin, mira, espero que me perdones por esto, debí decírtelo antes…

-Vamos Len, sólo dilo.

-Kaito… él, me sobornó para que no te dijera esto, pero ya no puedo quedarme callado más tiempo. Él… él te está engañando con Miku. De verdad, lo siento Rin.

\- ¡¿Qué?!... Espera… ¿K-Kaito… me engañó? -Dijo Rin, a punto de llorar.

-Vaya Len… Pensé que habíamos acordado algo… Qué lástima. Ya que tú le dijiste mi secreto, veamos cómo reacciona ante el tuyo…

Rin… A tu querido hermano… tu… ¡le gustas! Y por eso es tan celoso con su pequeño ángel… -Exclamó Kaito burlándose, una vez más.

-Eso no es cierto… Él sólo me protege, de personas como tú, que tratan de lastimarme.

-Bien, al parecer lo quieres tanto que tú también intentas protegerlo de sus propias verdades… No me creas si no quieres, pero muy pronto verás que digo la verdad. (Alejándose de los dos hermanos).

-Rin, vamos a casa… -Mencionó Len, para darle fin a esa escena, que pudo haber sido lo que iniciara la distancia entre los dos hermanos.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado!

¿Qué pasará con Rin y Len? ¿Rin se habrá creído todo lo que Kaito dijo de Len? ¡¿Y el beso?!

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de "Hermanos y Pareja".

Gracias por leerlo!:3


End file.
